The Vampire, Inori
by OtakuHearts
Summary: Inori is an extra-ordinary college student with an acquired taste for her classmates. She struggles with her desires and hunger everyday, especially at night.
1. Rooftop

Sun. Warmth. Touch. Feel. Smell. Taste.

I think to myself as if in a trance as I chant these senses in my head over and over, Sun. Warmth… These are simple things and simple things I simply yearn for. I stop and laugh at my thoughts "really who uses simple three times in a sentence,you freak." I looked up at the glowing moon and realized I'm on top of my dorms roof. Sleep walking again, figures. Sighing I pulled myself up and raised my arm outstretched toward the moon as if I could touch it. I giggled as I squished the moon with my thumb and pointer finger, "my gosh you're easily amused" I whispered to myself with a smirk. I've always made myself laugh, always alone with my thoughts and "sense of humor". Probably because I lacked a thing called friends in my eternal life. It amazed me how easily humans could get along and spend time with each other, it was almost beautiful. Being an immortal vampire, it's hard to stand human interaction for prolonged periods of time before I begin picturing myself taking a nip at their jugulars. Even so I wish I had friends, someone to talk to and share a laugh with, but something so normal like this is almost an impossible task. Knowing this I still yearn, and yearn for friends, and blood. I began to think about nothing and everything again as I paced back and forth on the roof of the dorm, my feet ever so slightly brushed the rough roofing, gliding almost, as light as a feather. I stopped and looked up once again. Tranquil. That's how I felt at the moment, well how I feel every night. The sky dark, unfeeling, comforting, welcoming. The stars glow and twinkled as if waving at me. "Hello," I whispered. Tired of my strange nightly behaviors I slumped down into a sitting position, sighing. I sigh a lot apparently like some tumblr emo, begging for attention, I think as I sigh again, so bored and hungry.

My mouth was dry and my throat was itchy, I clutched my stomach and realized why I couldn't sleep. "Already?" I questioned to myself. Sighing I lay back to gaze at the sky again, the moon was still high I told myself. " I've got plenty of time". But my body and mind said otherwise. "Alright then" I stood off the edge of the roof and as effortlessly as a wave in the ocean I fell off the side. Falling. Dreaming. Feeling. I landed on the soft grass feet first, silently. Still barefoot I made my way through the forest that were so close to the dorms, how convenient. Without the light of the moon my eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. Everything glowed with a natural aura, now a faint silvery pink surrounded the area giving me a crystal clear vision of the forest. My thoughts began to change and I felt a sense of urgency, urgency to comply with my desires. Touch. Smell. Taste. I began searching for my favorite, cottontail bunnies, so warm and soft, helpless and small. Something moved to the right and taking a deep breath I knew it was exactly what I was looking for. As I was about to pounce I lost track of it's familiar aura, "Hmmph must have fallen down the rabbit hole" I mumbled to myself, always to myself. I focused my hearing deeper into the forest and heard music. Without telling my feet to move I began surging towards it faster and faster. Crap.


	2. Stealth

I halted as I saw I was running into a late night college party. "Well great. This is bad." I see the majority of my classmates having a blast, living their short lives to the fullest. Watching them I was entranced. In doing so I let my guard down and the yearning hunger seeped in, covering my thought's like a cloud of smoke. I realized why this was a bad turn of events, with so many people I'll want to, I'll want to… I turned back and covered myself with the blackness of the forest wearing it like a cloak. Hiding. Someone passed by without even seeing me, "hey did you feel that breeze? "Totally it was ice cold man, come on let's get back". I began moving back toward the dorms, weary that they sensed me. It was getting worse, I couldn't take the smell it was invading all of my senses, Touch. Smell. Hear. Taste. My mind went cloudy I shut my eyes fighting for control. Too late. I crept forward again, I knew what I wanted.

I found my target a small and very drunk college girl, alone and swaying like a willow tree to the thumping music, red solo cup in hand. She looked so helpless, exactly how I like them, "I'm a bit of a sadist aren't I", I thought to myself as I surveyed my hunting grounds before I pounced. I always liked too study my prey before I took them, I imagined how there life was before I set my targets on them. Was she a cheerleader in high school or a stoner girl, yea maybe a stoner but my bets were she was an artsy fartsy type, a painter, no photographer. Even though she was pretty enough to be on the other side of the camera. She had long black hair straight with baby pink tips. Cute, maybe I should dye my hair…well everyone thinks I do how else would it be white as snow? Oh what little they know. She had warm grey eyes with way too much smudged kohl outlining them…and soft pink lips. I caught myself spending too much time with my analysis as the hunger yearned, telling me to get a move on already. I went up to her slowly as I approached her and soon even she didn't know the grim reaper was right behind her. I tapped her on the shoulder and held her gaze, "Don't scream, be quiet and come with me" I whispered. She nodded as she gave me her hand and I turned on my heel and led her to my dinner table far away from the party.


	3. Quinn

I settled on a clearing deeper in the forrest lightly lit by the full moon above. She hadn't spoken a word or tried to resist, good I was afraid my compulsion was too weak being I've been vegan on animal blood for the past 3 months. Three months without a drop of human blood and I was getting anxious. I tried to space my feedings on humans since I liked where I was now. The college I went to was large but quiet, nice faculties and the dorms were great, so were the teachers. If I wanted to stay here it meant limiting the binge eating, no one suspects anything when a teen goes missing every now and then. These incidents hardly make the headlines and if they do they went something like, Animal attack near Saint Florence University or Missing College student suspect: some child predator.

"I really like your hair" snapped me out of my thoughts, it came from her. Fuck. My compulsion must have worn off a bit, which meant I had to move this along if I wanted dinner. Yet I couldn't help responding with an awkward, "Er thank you, I um like yours too". Her eyes lit up at the compliment, "Really? Wow thanks, so whats your name? I'm Quinn." she said. I couldn't help continuing the conversation, is this something friends do? Well duh, they talk obviously, I humored myself and replied, "Uh yea my names Inori, Ri for short, but you won't remember my name" I tried to compel her again. "Inori…how could i forget such a pretty name, it sounds so, exotic. It really fits you." Alarmed that the compulsion didn't work that time, yet she still wasn't scared that she was alone with me so my initial compulsion must still be there. "I'm actually half Japanese, so yea." I said weakly unsure of my next move, she seemed nice. "Japanese, so am I! Well like a quarter haha my great grandmother was Japanese my grandpa was a soldier stationed in Japan, my mom was a military brat so I can thank them for the hair and ever so pale complexion." she smiled. "You know your pretty pale too, we've got a lot in common so far Inori." She said. I panicked. We were conversating like friends, I wanted to keep going but I also wanted to eat. I made a last attempt to compel her to not move or run away, she nodded and her eyes glazed over. Finally it worked, I was really hungry now. I moved closer and brushed her hair away from her neck and took in her scent. Such a pure and sweet sultry smell, it invaded my nose and my fangs instinctually came out. I couldn't stop thinking about how good her blood must taste. I let out a small snarl and proceeded to pierce her delicate neck and began to suckle and purr. She tasted better than I could have ever imagined. I didn't have words to describe what she tasted like only how it made me feel, warm, alive, whole. She moaned slightly in response but she didn't put up any resistance, good because I was in control now. My carnal desires were running wild, euphoria. She nudged me slightly, was I hurting her? Wait. Why should I care she's food. Yet I didn't want her to feel pain.

" Hey could you stop, I'm feeling a little whoozy over here" She spoke. I latched off immediately bewildered. Her blood started to drip on the corner of my lips and I licked it not wanting to waste it. My fangs throbbed for more but I put them away. "wha-" I was cut off as she touched my face and looked into my eyes. "wow…your eyes, they're beautiful" she said gazing at me with such curiosity. " I pushed her away and willed my eyes to go from their current pink/red pupils and black iris's back to their normal dark green and white iris's. She grabbed her neck to stop the bleeding, slightly alarmed at her current situation. "Um are you okay? I'm not mad, I don't know why since you kinda bit me but hey its totally cool." she spoke again. My compulsion was working pretty well I presumed. "Yea sorry about that, come with me lets finish you up" I meant clean up, but I wasn't sure I was content I wanted more of her sweet elixir, but I was conflicted, I wanted to know more about her. She gave me her hand again and I walked her to my dorm.


	4. Until Dawn

I lived right on the outskirts of the woods so it was easy to get her to my room unnoticed, luckily I didn't have a roommate, for obvious reasons. We stepped inside my vacant dorm and I guided her into my humble abode. "Do you mind turning on a light? I can't see my hand in front of my face, how can you see anything?" she asked. "Oh yea sure" I said as I flipped on a lamp on my desk. I never used the lights in the dorm since I could see in the dark just fine, I only ever used a candle every now and then. "Much better" she said, "Wheres your roommate is she a night owl too?" she asked. " Uh no I don't have one I like living alone" I replied. "Hm must be nice having this all to yourself" She said. "Even so it must get a little lonely. Do you ever invite friends over?" she added. " I don't have people over, like I said I like living alone, always have" I muttered. "Wait.. does this mean I'm the first one? Sweet! What should we do uh maybe have a sleepover we can eat junk and binge watch the Vampire Diaries on Netflix!" she exclaimed. " We've just met but I already feel like we're best friends" She said with a smile and then she stopped and her brows knitted as she said, " Wait why am I here again?". Thats when I pushed her onto the bed. She yelped in surprise which made me grin like a maniac with my fangs. I held her with my gaze and forced her into submission like I was the alpha wolf and she was the omega.

" Um your eyes again, and your teeth, Inori? What- what are you, you're making me nervous" she spoke fast. The compulsion was really wearing off now, she looked scared which only made me grin more. She gripped her neck and I moved it aside as I pinned her arms above her head and brought my mouth toward her neck. I perfectly slid my fangs where I had pierced initially to avoid marring her too bad. Wait why did I care? She's not going to live anyway…I dismissed my thoughts as her scent and taste over took my senses once again. Man she tasted so good, I thought as I gulped in her life force. She whimpered like an injured animal and it made me want to make her do that again so I bit down harder. She let out a gasp of pain. This was driving me crazy. "Inori. Inori you're, it hurts, ah stop ahhhh." She whispered. Then silence. I checked if she was still alive but she was just unconscious, well that's no fun. I kept drinking the best dinner I've had in a long time. That's when I stopped, I wanted her again and again. That's when the idea of keeping her alive came into my head. If I don't suck her dry now I can have her again and after that and after that, like my own personal refillable blood bank. Her heart was thudding slower and slower at this point, shit. I grabbed a first aid kit to try to stop the bleeding then kicked myself since I could just heal her wounds close. I knicked my wrist with my fangs and poured a couple of drops over her wounds, they began to heal, and she sighed in her sleep as the pain went away. I cleaned up the excess blood and lay her down on my bed more comfortably. I sat next to her waiting for her to awaken, to have a life with me until her human life was over. A life to serve me and my never ending hunger.


End file.
